Kizutsuku
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: “What the hell happened Kiba?” Naruto asked placing his hand on the counter and jumping up, pivoting over it as Ino ran off. He gently laid a hand on Sasuke’s forehead and hissed. “He’s burning up damnit.” He pulled his hand away and gasped. AU. OOC.


**Kizutsuku**

---

Title: **Kizutsuku (To be hurt)**

Summary: "What the hell happened Kiba?" Naruto asked placing his hand on the counter and jumping up, pivoting over it as Ino ran off. He gently laid a hand on Sasuke's forehead and hissed. "He's burning up damnit." He pulled his hand away and gasped

Genre: Angst/Romance/Humor

Warnings: B-x-B, AU, OOC, Language, Fluff, Some angst, SI (self-injury), and there's probably more, but I don't wanna make it sound horrible!

Rating: M, for suicidal thoughts and actions.

Pairing: Naru-x-Sasu (of course…)

Disclaimer: I own…a picture quote that says: "I'm the author of my own life, _unfortunately_, I'm, writing in pen and can't erase my mistakes…" and sadly enough, that's ALL I own…-tear-

In Memory of: My lunch money, which I spent on potato chips for breakfast…

Dedicated to: My friend Jared who loans me money all the freaking time, and burger king for having good food.

Authoress: Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa

---

Start Here

---

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. "Iruka! I'm hungry."

Umino Iruka let out a soft sigh. _'He's always hungry.'_ "C'mon, I'll take you to get a sandwich."

---

"Sasuke-kun! We have customers!" Ino hollered at the door to the restroom.

---

Sasuke sighed. "Damnit." He muttered softly, not wanting to alert his friend. He pulled his sleeve down and walked out. Seeing the blonde mop of hair at the counter he stifled a gasp. "Ino…"

Said person turned to him, pity in her eyes. "That's him isn't it? The one that's always pushing you around."

"Hai…It's also the one I happen to have had a god-damn fuckin' crush on since Jr. High."

Ino gave him a quick hg. "I'm so sorry!" I'll work register, cover the kitchen for me."

"Arigatou Ino, I owe you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

---

Naruto sighed. "Ino?" He asked incredulously as the blonde girl walked out.

"Uzumaki." She snapped coldly, glaring daggers at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What's with the attitude? What's wrong with you? I've never done anything to you. Sakura-chan would kill me if I hurt one of her friends."

"Sakura looks up to me, however that does not mean I am friends with her. My real friend is Sasuke. And you hurt him."

Naruto looked past her and his eyes widened. "Iruka…I'll be out in a minute." The man nodded and walked out. "Ino, listen to me, I _never_ meant to hurt him." He whispered gesturing to Sasuke.

"Forgive me for not believing you."

"INO! LISTEN TO ME!" He growled.

"No! Goddamnit, you broke two of his ribs, and his heart you bastard. You were _supposed_ to be his friend!"

Naruto sighed. "Ino, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it asshole. He's abused enough at home. I'm not going to let some bastard asshole like _you_ abuse him even more!"

"It was for his own good Ino. I _know_ how his family is. Which is even more reason for him to stay away from me. I'd just hurt him more, and plus, Kyuubi doesn't exactly get along well with Itachi. He threatens to take it out on Sasuke. He needs to stay away from me. Kyuubi seriously wouldn't think twice about beatin' the shit outa' him if he were mad enough."

"And your _excuse_ for putting him on the spot, making him a laughing stock, and calling him names?"

"I'm sorry…" His eyes suddenly widened as a scream was heard from behind Ino.

"Ino! Get Kakashi and Itachi now!"

Ino snapped around and gasped. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed seeing the boy, unconscious, in Kiba's arms.

"What the hell happened Kiba?" Naruto asked placing his hand on the counter and jumping up, pivoting over it as Ino ran off. He gently laid a hand on Sasuke's forehead and hissed. "He's burning up damnit." He pulled his hand away and gasped. "He's bleeding, from the wrists, and head. He must have hit his head in the fall, but I'm not sure about his wrists." He looked up as Itachi, Ino, and Kakashi walked out.

"What the fuckin' hells happened?" Itachi growled, his eyes glowing a bloody crimson.

"Ino, call the ambulance. Itachi, call your parents. Naruto, get on the other side of the counter, you're not on duty."

Naruto growled. "No. Damnit Kakashi, he just blacked out and I'm trying to suppress his bleeding wounds."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright." He turned to Itachi, as said person hung up his phone turning white. "What is it Itachi?"

"They said, whatever, but he's not to ever return to their house."

Naruto's eyes narrowed lethally. "How. Could. They?"

Itachi sighed. "Hells if I know."

"The ambulance is here." Ino said as she returned.

Naruto sighed as they came in with a stretcher and lifted him onto it. One of the paramedics turned to them. "Three of you may come along."

Kakashi gently nudged Ino, Itachi, and Naruto. "Go on."

Itachi immediately nodded and grabbed their hands. Naruto bit his lip. "Kakashi, tell Iruka."

Kakashi merely nodded.

---Timeskip---

Naruto sighed. _'Goddamnit Sasuke, wake the fuck up already.'_ "Ino…what did they say was wrong with him?"

"Fever. He was sick and plus he hadn't eaten in half of forever and he was bleeding."

"So basically malnourishment, blood-loss, and fever." Itachi muttered.

A groan came from the smaller boy on the bed. His dark eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're awake!" Naruto exclaimed happily, jumping up.

"You passed out otouto."

"Gomen nasai jikei."

Itachi's eye twichted, but he let the remark slide. "They disowned us. Kakashi's our guardian now."

Sasuke looked up at him. "No, they disowned _me_ didn't they?"

Naruto's eyes softened, and he pulled Ino from the room as Itachi nodded silently.

---Timeskip---

---a week later---

Sasuke awoke to someone shaking him.

"Oi! Youshi! Time for work!"

"Tou-sa?" Sasuke mumbled half-asleep.

"Aisoku, wake up." Kakashi muttered shaking the boy.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. "Youfu?"

Kakashi smiled and ruffled his hair. "C'mon, time for work. I'll give you a ride."

Sasuke groaned softly before letting out a soft yawn. "Arigatou youfu." He mumbled sitting up. "Just give me a minute."

---Timeskip---

Naruto smiled. _'It's Sasuke's shift.'_ "Hey, Iruka! I'm going out for a bit!" he hollered running out the door.

---

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said to the boy. "It's your break."

Sasuke nodded and walked out. He gasped when an orange blur caputured him in a hug. "What the…-?"

Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke. How're ya?"

"Naruto? Why are you here?"

Naruto crushed the smaller body to him. "To see you of course." He whispered to the younger boy.

Sasuke pulled away and smiled. "Naruto we've only been dating a week."

"So?"

Sasuke smiled. "I love you."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him close. He placed a gently kiss on the boys lips. Sasuke relaxed into Naruto's strong, overprotective grip let the blondes tongue ravish his mouth.

---Timeskip---

---a month later---

"Jifu!"

Kakashi turned around hearing Sasuke yell. "What is it?"

Sasuke gave him a quick hug. "I'm leaving now."

"Alright be careful aisoku."

Sasuke nodded and ran out.

---

Naruto smiled as Sasuke ran up to him. He immediately pulled the boy into his arms. "Hey Sas."

Sasuke smiled and inhaled Naruto's scent of oranges and beef. "I love you Naru."

"I love you too Sas. I promise, I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again."

---Timeskip---

---one year later---

Naruto frowned. _'He's late, that's not like him.'_

"Oi, Naruto, what's wrong?" Neji asked turning to him.

"Sasuke's late."

Ino frowned and pulled her hand out of Neji's/ She grabbed her cell and dialed Sasuke's number.

---

Sasuke struggled in his brothers grip. "Jikei! I'm already late!"

Kakashi smiled watching the two. Itachi had jumped on Sasuke, grabbing the younger boy in a playful hug. He grabbed the phone as it rand, and answered, still watching them. "Hello."

"Kakashi? Is Sasuke still there? He isn't here yet…"

"Yeah, he's here Ino. Itachi's got him at the moment."

A roar of laughter erupted. "Alright, arigatou Kakashi."

---

Naruto jumped as soon as Ino hung up. "Is he there? Is he alright?"

Ino chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think Itachi wants to share him."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank god. Wait….WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SHARING HIM!"

Ino leaned on Neji and laughed. "N-Naruto! His brother loves him too you know.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "But…He's _my_ boyfriend."

Ino's laughter increased and she was leaning on Neji for complete support.

---

"ITACHI! GET OFF!" Sasuke screamed. He felt his brother's grip loosen. _'Damnit! Naru's going to be pissed!'_ He thought, his eyes showing how upset he was.

"Aisoku, calm down."

"Naruto won't hate you for being a little late otouto, and if he does, he'll have to dead with me and Ino."

Sasuke looked up at the two. "Promise?"

Kakashi gently hugged him. "Of course. In fact, they just called to make sure you were alright."

Sasuke sighed. "Jikei, quit molesting me!" He teased, turning to Itachi.

Itachi pretended to gag. "Ah! Why would I molest you! That's Kakashi's job! Ew!"

Kakashi chuckled. "C'mon you two."

Itachi perked up and looked at him. "I'm driving?"

"Uh…If he drives I'm not going!" Sasuke exclaimed, hiding behind Kakashi. "And stop molesting me!"

Kakashi shook his head, amused, and laughed. "Don't worry Sasuke. He's not driving. And Itachi quit molesting your little brother."

"Aw man! But it's fun!"

Sasuke peeked out from behind Kakashi and stuck his tongue out. "Loser."

Kakashi smiled at the twos' childish antics. "C'mon you two. Itachi, you're going to supervise."

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks and Sasuke jumped away from Kakashi and hid behind Itachi. "Pervert!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Kakashi winked. "I may trust _you_ Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and Naruto are different stories. And we wouldn't want Jiraiya hearing about any of this."

Sasuke and Itachi gagged. "Ewwww." Sasuke smiled, running over to Kakashi and hugging him.

Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "C'mon kid. Your boyfriend's waiting."

Sasuke blushed a bright pink shade. "Tou-san!"

---

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt a sudden weight on his back. "What the-?"

---

Itachi smiled, watching as Sasuke jumped out of the car and ran up behind Naruto before Jumping on him. _'I'm glad you finally found someone Sasuke. Naruto…I'll be having to talk to you later…'_

_---_

"Naru!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke retracted his arms and let Naruto turn around, pulling him into his strong arms. "I love you Naru."

"I love you too Sasuke-chan." Naruto said gently kissing Sasuke, ignoring the death glares saying 'Hurt him and I'll kill you', coming from Itachi.

---End---

Aisoku – Beloved son  
Youshi – Adopted Child  
Youfu – Adoptive Father  
Tou-sa/tou-san – Father  
Otouto – Younger brother  
Jikei – affectionate older brother  
Jifu – Affectionate father  
Arigatou – Thank you  
Gomen nasai - Sorry  
Hai – Yes  
Itachi – Weasel  
Sasuke – Name of a legendary ninja  
Naruto – uh stuff they put in instant ramen, fish flakes I think.  
Kakashi – Scare crow  
Sakura – cherry blossom  
-chan – suffix used for girlfriends, girls, or children, or people you think are cute  
Uzumaki – whirlwind  
Ino – Boar  
Iruka – Dolphin  
Oi - hey

Kit: Uh, yeah…Don't ask where this came from because honestly I do not know. Review please.If you're going to flame…sign in and do it, or leave me a damn email so I can flame right back, or you could just save me the trouble and not flame at all. I don't mind constructive! Criticism. Notice the "Constructive" there.


End file.
